Werewolves and Monster Blood
by fluidity189
Summary: Grady couldn't BELIEVE that his parents managed to schedule their vacation around on a full moon. Especially with the fact that something dangerous has trapped everyone in Atlanta. Evan can't believe he has to put up with Grady in his house. And, could Grady and this Anubis person be the same..? Nah, can't be. ... Could it? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Grady in Atlanta

**Grady's POV**

_I can't believe my family had to take a vacation around the FULL MOON, _I thought. _I mean, come on! The hotel's security is RIDICULOUS! I don't know if I'll be able to make it back into the room before the sun rises! _ As scientists, my parents had strange sleep schedules. They normally woke before dawn, and went to late at night, since they study both nocturnal creatures. I glared at the path in front of me, wondering how I was going to avoid disturbing my parents. I still couldn't believe they had agreed to go on vacation, leaving their precious deer behind in Florida. Well, maybe it was being invited to talk at the first annual

I was glad though. My human side appreciated being able to be in a more crowded environment. Normally, we were stuck in the middle of NOWHERE, the closest town about half an hour away. Who thinks to build a neighborhood that far away from town? However, my parents had thought it was the perfect place to live, to observe the deer they had brought from South America. Both Emily, my sister, and I didn't like it there. Of course, that was before I met Cassie and Will, and our parents got Emily a phone with text on it. Now, all she does is text her boyfriend in New Hampshire. I get to hang out with my new friends.

Cassie, my werewolf obsessed friend, was sad to see me go. She complained, "I'm going to be all alone! I mean, Will left, and now you're going to be gone too. Seriously, who am I going to talk to?" I gave her my phone number. My cell buzzed every five minutes on the road with her theories about the werewolf who she claims stalks Fever Swamp, behind our houses. I have been careful not to give her too many revealing hints. At least she says it isn't dangerous anymore. I mean, who wants to be called dangerous?

After all, I'm the werewolf.

I know, I know, "werewolves are dangerous," "get away," "eeek." I'm not dangerous though. Not like Will was. He turned homicidal, while I stick with scaring people. I was turned by him, and the only reason I survived was my dog, Wolf. I wished we could take him with us, but I had to leave him with Cassie. She loved him, despite the fact that she thought he might have been the werewolf. I quickly changed her mind by letting her keep an eye on him one night, then did my patented howl in the swamp. When I returned for him in the morning, she nearly whacked me with a bat. She had freaked out, realizing that while Wolf wasn't the werewolf, that could mean it was something a lot scarier than the friendly dog. I calmed her down enough to not brain me. Then I had to calm her down more when she realized that _I _could be the werewolf. She calmed down after I convinced her that was impossible- Wolf attacked Will. I didn't say it in those words, but she now thinks I'm not the werewolf. I-

Wait. What was that? I sniffed around, the fur on my shoulders rising. _Human._ I dove behind a bush just as he walked by on the path. I berated myself for walking on a path- of _course_ a human might be on it. I stared at him, memorizing his scent. There was something strange about it- chemical, but it seemed natural to him. He smelled slightly fearful, and he looked around, as if expecting something to jump at him. I decided to mess with the boy.

I slithered around, clacking my claws on a nearby tree. He jumped, looking towards the spot. I whizzed across the path, and he spun around. I snapped a twig, and he spun even more. I repeated this until I knew he was dizzy. Then, I leapt in front of him, growling as loud as a bear. I breathed into his face with what I knew was horrible breath. He screamed at the top of his lungs, turning tail and running as fast as he could. I ran after him for a bit, waiting until he was out of breath. Then, I tapped my claws onto him, just enough to have evidence of claws in his shirt. He screamed again, and ran faster. Then something surprising happened. He tripped on a rock, flying forward, and hit the ground hard. Somehow, he spun around, putting his hands up.

"Don't kill me!" he yelled. I was surprised he still had the strength to yell. I stopped, putting my arms down. I decided to speak to my one of my victims for the first time.

"Don't worry." I said. I was startled by how gravelly my voice was. I realized I had never spoken in werewolf form, even though it had been three months since I had been turned. I kept going, not sure why. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just messing with you." The boy seemed to calm down a bit, but he still seemed scared.

"W-what are you? Some kind of demon?" he stuttered, still staring at me with eyes the size of saucers.

I was confused at his query. A demon? I was a werewolf! How could I be mistaken as a demon?

"No," I growled, kneeling to his eye level, or close to what kneeling is, anyway. "I'm a werewolf. Why did you think I was otherwise?" I mentally scolded myself at my nerd-speak; I sounded like my parents. However, it seemed he understood.

"I-I got attacked by a witch, once. She looked a bit like you did, at one point." he stuttered again, although he seemed to be gaining confidence.

_A witch?_ I thought, quirking an eyebrow. _Hmm… must be a local thing._ I smiled, and spoke: "What's your name?"

He seemed startled at the question, but he quickly regained his senses, and threw it right back. "Well, why should I give you my name when I don't know yours?" he said, bravely. He leaned forward, and I leaned back to keep the distance between us. I was taken aback by the question, as I had never needed to tell my name. I knew I couldn't tell him my name! So, I decide to buy some time.

"I could say the same of you." I shot back, giving him a smug look. However, it was met with one of his own. It had a retort in tow.

"Well, you're the one who attacked me; it would be impolite of you not to introduce yourself first."

I was startled for a moment, and paused, wondering how I should proceed. however, the boy seemed patient; I could think of something. I made myself appear to be thinking of what to do, when I knew what to do; I just had to come up with something to say. I remembered something we were studying at school, and decided to use it.

"My name is Anubis."


	2. Author's Note

AN:

Hi, fluidity189 here. :) I just wanted to get a few things out there about this story.

I don't know if it's very good, since it's just my first story, but I hope it is. I don't know if this will obstruct the flow of the story or not, but review if you think it does. I will take suggestions, but not all of them.

This story is my first one published; I have others on paper, but they still have a few stages to go through. :) So, please, no trolling.

This story is going to be different POVs in different chapters, and I will mark them, so hopefully it doesn't get confusing.

I'm not going to publish _anything _in quick succession, as in two days in a row, although I will publish something like this immediately after if I need to get some info out. Instead of publishing daily, I'm going to be doing it weekly.

Just for listening, here's a sneak peek of Chapter 2: Evan and Anubis. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Evan's POV**

I stared at the strange creature in front of me, claiming his name was Anubis. _Anubis?_ I thought, my brain somehow still working. _Isn't that the Egyptian God of Death? _It- no, he- seemed to be grinning. I realized he had kept his end of the deal, and now I had to keep mine.

"I-I'm Evan." I stuttered, then cursed myself yet again. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I thought, glaring inwardly, even though I was almost frozen on the outside. _I had to deal with Sarabeth! I should be able to go without stuttering in front of a… a werewolf!_ I was still incredulous to the whole _werewolf_ thing. I still thought he was a demon, like what Sarabeth might summon. It was then I realized he was speaking again.

"So, what's a kid like you doing, wandering around this late?" I shuddered at the horrible voice, that sounded like he had been gargling rusty nails and acid for a few hours. I _knew _this thing had to be evil; nothing looks and sounds like that without SOME evil in them. However, he did seem concerned. I decided I should give him an answer.


	3. Chapter 2: Evan and Anubis

**Evan's POV**

I stared at the strange creature in front of me, claiming his name was Anubis. _Anubis?_ I thought, my brain somehow still working. _Isn't that the Egyptian God of Death? _It- no, he- seemed to be grinning. I realized he had kept his end of the deal, and now I had to keep mine.

"I-I'm Evan." I stuttered, then cursed myself yet again. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I thought, glaring inwardly, even though I was almost frozen on the outside. _I had to deal with Sarabeth! I should be able to go without stuttering in front of a… a werewolf!_ I was still incredulous to the whole _werewolf_ thing. I still thought he was a demon, like what Sarabeth might summon. It was then I realized he was speaking again.

"So, what's a kid like you doing, wandering around this late?" I shuddered at the horrible voice, that sounded like he had been gargling rusty nails and hydrochloric acid for a few hours. I _knew _this thing had to be evil; nothing looks and sounds like that without SOME evil in them. However, he did seem concerned. I decided I should give him an answer.

"I had to go home late because I… was avoiding a classmate." There, that was some truth. After all, I was avoiding Conan.

"Hm. Bully problems?" he said, sounding smug. Darn. Was this guy telepathic, or just perceptive?

"Uh… yeah, I guess." I said, backing up a bit. I remembered the insane thing I had done earlier: get into his face. He backed off a bit, but I must have gone temporarily crazy, to enter a monster's personal space like that. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a sudden lump under me. I didn't know what it was, and it was bothering me, so I reached under, and… _Yes! _It was Monster Blood! I had forgotten that I had it in my pocket! As I messed with it, to see if I could open it without the werewolf noticing, I realized he was talking again.

"Well, I suggest getting home now. I mean, if I'M here, what _else _do you think is out in these spooky woods?" he said, a smile on his face. However, I realized it wasn't smug anymore. It almost seemed… kind. I eased the monster blood back into my pocket, realizing I didn't have to bother with it. Anubis seemed like a nice enough guy, for a werewolf. _And, actually, aren't werewolves supposed to only be monstrous looking on the full moon? Did that mean he looked like a normal guy any other time?_ It was then I noticed his hand out to me.

"Huh?" I said blankly. What was his paw doing right under my nose?

He grinned again, suddenly very happy looking. "I said, I can take you home. Surely you don't want to walk home in this?" he said, gesturing around him. I blushed as I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts. I looked up, to see what he was talking about, and realized it was raining. Hard. A flash of lightning revealed why I wasn't getting wet: he was leaning over me, and despite the fact that he had a slim frame, he was still a werewolf; he was huge. Combined with the fact that I was really tiny, he blocked the rain quite nicely. I was startled out of my thoughts again when a clap of thunder rang out, catching up with the lightning.

I realized that I really _didn't _want to be out in this, so I took his hand. That was a mistake. I was jerked up as he pulled on my hand, then slammed against his chest. I had the wind knocked out of me by this, so I couldn't call out before he held me, bridal style, and ran.

By run, I mean he was going almost 50 MPH! I almost couldn't take the wind pressure, nearly passing out. However, he slowed down a bit, suddenly shouting, in that horrible voice of his, "So, where do you live?"

I realized we were on the road my home was on now. I looked around at the houses passing us by, and shouted back, "At the end of this road!" I didn't know why I trusted him, but I did. At the time, I didn't realize that I was somehow sensing that he was still human, on the inside.

**Grady's POV**

As I ran along, looking for where the street ended, I wondered why he trusted me now. _Oh well, _I thought, sparing a glance at Evan, _it doesn't really matter._ I was glad he wasn't just out in the forest, in the rain anymore. I didn't understand _why_ I wanted to help him; I just did. It was the same with talking to him. Even _Cassie _didn't know that I was a werewolf, and would probably kill me in my sleep if she found out I was. _So why?_

* * *

AN: Hi again. I know I said that this would be more of a weekly basis on updates, but I think 4 days is enough for now, especially on my first story. Plus, I _think_ I have enough buffer on this. :) Another chapter in another week!


	4. Chapter 3: Trust and Trigger

**Evan's POV**

I was looking around the best that I could, but I was in danger of blacking out. Then, I recognized my house. "THERE IT IS!" I shouted, making Anubis jump.

"What?!" he griped, sounding kind of whiny. However, he skidded to a stop. I sucked in air greedily, gasping noisily as my lungs finally could move their own air. He seemed to notice, and gave me a look that could be called apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, looking away. "I'm used to speeds like that… I didn't think about how you might not do so well." I glared at the back of his head, covered with his ears. The only reason I hadn't complained was because I COULDN'T- I did mention before that I wasn't able to breathe, right? Then I heard Trigger. He was barking at Anubis! I HAD to calm him down before he got my parents out of the house. If they saw Anubis… I leapt out of his arms as best I could, staggering over to my dog. My legs gave out beneath me, but fortunately, I was right next to Trigger.

"Whoa, hey boy, this guy is ok." I said, trying to calm him down. What else could I say? It wasn't like the werewolf had hurt me, at least on purpose. I decided that I could at least tell Trigger what he understood.

"Yeah, you don't have to yell at me like that." I heard behind me. I was surprised.

_Did he just call Trigger's barking and growling… __yelling?_ I turned back, confused. He looked like he was glaring at Trigger, but it didn't seem like he was being mean about it. His tail and ears were all over the place, as if he was… communicating?

I looked back at Trigger, and while he was still growling and barking, he was doing the same thing with his own ears and tail. He WAS communicating! I looked back and forth at the almost silent conversation between them. Finally, I couldn't take it any more.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I was _really _going to get Mom and Dad if I kept doing that! However, it did get them silent. When my parents didn't appear, I wondered again how they never noticed this stuff.

Anubis stared at me, then barked out a laugh. When he did, it was surprisingly smooth, not gravelly, like the rest of his voice. He said, "I guess you wouldn't really understand him, would you?" He was wagging his tail and smiling at me, but unfortunately, it was really toothy. I flinched at the sight of so many sharp fangs.

He seemed to notice that, as he stopped grinning at me. "Geez, first you give me a non-answer, and then you give me a scary look… you said you weren't bad, but that doesn't seem as true as you told me." I spoke, glaring at him. Hey, what can I say? I still didn't trust him _that _much.

He stared at me for a moment more, then spoke. "Well, how do I explain this…?" he put his hand- paw- whatever to his chin, while looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze, noticing the full moon. I wondered if he was like the werewolves in the books I had read, the ones that changed with the full moon, or if he was different. I realized he was speaking again. Geez, I had been thinking WAY too much tonight! "I can… talk to other canines. It's not quite like talking, but you get my meaning, right?" I nodded slowly, knowing that he had been talking, but not with barks and growls… just with body language. Then I was suddenly curious, wondering something more.

"Um… if you can talk to canines… what was Trigger saying?" I asked tentatively, hoping I wasn't being rude.

He stared at me for a moment, before his tail started wagging again. Thankfully, he didn't smile this time. "He was yelling at me to get off his territory, and he was asking why he smelt two wolves." His tail started windmilling now, and he seemed to be suppressing laughter. "I spend way too much time with my dog, Wolf." Now it was a flat-out belly laugh, and I quickly shushed him.

"Hey, be quiet! I don't want my parents out here!" I hissed, causing him to go silent. I was surprised he had heard me over his own laughter.

"Oh, right... " he said quietly. I was glad for it, but he seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up. He gave me a strange look, unreadable, but he seemed to be thinking. He turned away from me, falling onto his front paws- hands- whatevers. I realized he had been holding himself in a awkward position for a long time. I was startled as a thought raced through my head- that he was standing for my benefit. I shook the thought from my head as he began to speak.

"My parents- they don't know about me. We're visiting- on vacation. They're here for a convention. The only reason I haven't told them is because I'm afraid that they'd experiment on me, or something. Or else, lock me up, thinking I'm crazy." he whispered.

I gasped, realizing that he still had a life, outside of being a werewolf. I wondered how I couldn't have thought of that before. Then I gasped again as a light flicked on.

"Honey? Is that you? You're late!" my mother called from the porch.

"Evan, is there someone with you? And why was Trigger barking?" Dad called out as well.

I flicked my head towards Anubis. "GO!" I hissed, shooing him away. "They're going to find out otherwise!"

He stared at me for a moment longer, before he turned and ran. I sighed, and smiled at his retreating figure. _If he doesn't want his parents to find out, _I thought, about to turn back to the house, _why should mine?_

I was about to head back in when I saw a small slip of paper fluttering around my head. I snatched it up, and looked at it. My eyes widened when I saw what was on it.

It said, _looniemoonie136 __._

* * *

AN: Hi, sorry this is late. ':) I've been busy with holiday stuff. You know, presents, decorations, all that. Anyway, I can't tell if this is a cliffhanger or not. I mean, you don't know what's going to happen, what Evan is going to do with the email, but it also has a sort-of conclusion feeling. /-_-'\ Anyway, til next time, fluidity189.


	5. Chapter 4: On Grady's End

**Grady's POV**

The next morning you could find me tapping my finger against a desk. Specifically, one of those stupid IKEA desks that hotels put into their rooms. I glared at the laptop I had gotten for my birthday; my parents had refused to get me an iPad.

I was glaring at it because I had set up the email I had given to Evan and been waiting since 4 that morning. Did he try to send it earlier and get an email does not exist notice? I wondered, flicking my eyes toward the cheap digital clock next to the bed. 9:23 AM. Yeah, I had been waiting for 6 hours.

Yeah right.

I actually had tried to set it up at 4 that morning when I had snuck back into the hotel. That had been hard; I had opened the window at 3, and had woken up my parents; it was the wrong room. See, the room setup is: Mom and Dad in one room, Emily in another, and me in the last. I'm one room away from Mom and Dad. Hey, I'm a werewolf, not a wereowl. I can't see that well. Even the… gigantic… day-glo green… poster I set up in the window. Ok maybe I need glasses.

Anyway, after I woke them up, I had to wait another hour before I could try and sneak in again. Then I opened up my laptop, and made the account. Well, tried. My claws kept hitting more that one key at a time. Great, I thought, giving the computer a deadpan look. I'm never gonna talk to Evan again if this keeps going.

I had to wait on the bed for the next 2 hours before I changed back in the sunlight. I feel sorry for the person who had to clean that room afterward. I was shedding all over, unfortunately. I'm just glad I had a lint cleaner in my bag. That cleaned up most of the mess.

Anyway, then I finally set up the email, and I'm paranoid, so I stayed up for the next three hours waiting.

Now, here I was, glaring at my computer, tapping grooves into the cheesy desk. I was startled by a knock on my door.

The knocker came in despite not hearing a "come in," although the reason was obvious. Emily stared at me. She blinked once before speaking. "I heard you scream. You alright?" She said, finishing her sentence by blowing a big bubble with her gum, then snapping it.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself from the pile I was on the floor. I jiggled the mouse on my computer just as it was falling asleep, and turned to her.

"Don't do that." I spat, turning my best glare on her.

However, she was used to these, and simply stared at me indifferently. She snapped another bubble, and replied, "That's a yes, then."

I sighed. "Yeah." I said, and stood up. I stretched, and yawned. I turned to her and, knowing that she wouldn't be in my room without a reason, I asked, "What's up?"

"The 'rents are up. Breakfast is downstairs." She said, and turned on her heel to go downstairs. However, she paused, and slowly turned her head owlishly. Her gaze rested on my laptop.

"What were you doing on the computer?" She said, obviously suspicious.

I rolled my eyes. I swear, I have the nosiest sister ever. "I was checking my email. I just signed up to a pen pal program." I said truthfully. Technically, there was no real program, but I had my own means. That's truthful, right? I suddenly wished I could be a bit more truthful about my life with everyone. It was so stupid that a werewolf got stuck with parents that would stick me in a nuthouse if I said I was one, a sister that would tell the world, which would probably get me kidnapped for some sicko experiment, and a friend that would probably kill me in my sleep with her Dad's gun. She'd stick the silver pendant she always wore in it, too. And I gave it to her for her birthday!

My sister eyed me for a moment longer before shrugging and turning back downstairs. I let out the breath I had been holding, and followed.

* * *

Yay, 88 views and 44 visitors! :) Only two reviews tho. :/ I really would like to know what people think of this. Anyway, people seemed to like the teaser, so here you go! Also, to encourage reviews, I'll publish this chapter when I get 5 new reviews!

(Okay, that should buy me some time... *hides to work on fan fiction*)

Grady: Hey, where'd she go?

Evan: I dunno, but I want more screen time! :(

I'm sorry, I'm busy! Evan, you get more screen time in the next chapter! *Hides again as Grady and Wolf charge*

* * *

**Evan's POV**

I looked at the old computer at a different angle. "Are you done fixing it yet?" I asked Kermit as he climbed around the clunky thing.

"NO." He replied resolutely. "And it'll NEVER get done if you don't BE QUIET." There was silence for a moment, where I simply stared at his legs where the were sticking out from inside the humongous machine. Then he sighed, and pulled himself out of the thing.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." His face screwed up in annoyance. "Computers aren't my thing, chemistry is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need this thing working! I mean, I AM grounded after I got home so late. I can't exactly go to the library!" I said, throwing up my hands and glaring at him.

He glared back at me. "Hey, don't blame ME for staying out so late! And don't blame me for you having luddite parents, either." He retorted, sliding back into the computer's case. "Sheesh, I'm surprised this thing is still here. Your parents must have spent a fortune getting this thing, or else they have just had it this long." He poked his head out and gave me a questioning look. "Why do they have a computer from nearly 20 years ago, anyway?"


	6. Chapter 5: On Evan's End

Hi, sorry for not updating until now. Let me say that I've been busy with other things, like school and library fines. (Also, my tablet is slowly dieing- and I don't mean my battery.) I am going to take a short break, and have this marked under hiatus, until I can get a few things together, like my book and stuff. I will NOT abandon this story, unlike some people have in their stories, so don't worry about that. This hiatus with probably last until late February or early March. The end of march, at the latest. I hope no who has been following this doesn't like the break, and I WILL be back soon, I just have to work on a few things. Thank you for your time, and here's the next chapter. (After this is where I will break. Also, I know I said I wouldn't publish until I got 5 reviews(which I haven't) but I think that if I'm taking a break, I might as well publish one more time before it. ) (Emails are _italicized_ and **bold, **with Kermit underlined in the emails, and the email addressess don't count)

* * *

**Evan's POV**

I looked at the old computer at a different angle. "Are you done fixing it yet?" I asked Kermit as he climbed around the clunky thing.

"NO." He replied resolutely. "And it'll NEVER get done if you don't BE QUIET." There was silence for a moment, where I simply stared at his legs where the were sticking out from inside the humongous machine. Then he sighed, and pulled himself out of the thing.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." His face screwed up in annoyance. "Computers aren't my thing, chemistry is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need this thing working! I mean, I AM grounded after I got home so late. I can't exactly go to the library!" I said, throwing up my hands and glaring at him.

He glared back at me. "Hey, don't blame ME for staying out so late! And don't blame me for you having luddite parents, either." He retorted, sliding back into the computer's case. "Sheesh, I'm surprised this thing is still here. Your parents must have spent a fortune getting this thing, or else they have just had it this long." He poked his head out and gave me a questioning look. "Why do they have a computer from nearly 20 years ago, anyway?"

I threw up my arms again. "I don't know! Just fix it, will you?" I replied with a huff. I was glad that Kermit had matured so much after he had to rescue me from being shrunken. He would have probably started fake crying and run to Aunt Dee if I said that before.

Trigger had brought me to him, the smart dog he is. Kermit unfortunately had to deal with about a half hour of yelling from me about how horrible my experience was. Hey, you can't blame me for it- I had thought Trigger was going to eat me!

However, I did calm down and apologize. I knew he did help me- I HAD been chased by the cops, after all. He didn't have time to properly measure out the solution he gave me. I was really glad when I had finally washed off the last of the blue a few days later. (AN: This is AU, the events of MB4 never happened)

Anyway, Kermit seemed to grow up after that. He no longer tattled to his Aunt Dee about every little thing.

Instead, he tattled to her about everything that wasn't little.

However, that didn't happen much, so Andy and I were in the clear. Also, once when Conan got too close for comfort, Kermit disappeared, much to my annoyance (and relief). But, Kermit actually reappeared with Aunt Dee, so it was a pleasant surprise. I was glad he was on our side now.

"Hey, Earth to E, Earth to Evan, do you read me? Hellooo?" I heard, and shook myself out of my thoughts. Why the heck do I keep doing that, anyway? I thought angrily.

"Yeah, I'm here." I muttered, inciting a laugh from Kermit.

"Sheesh, you weren't on the moon, you were on Saturn! Maybe Pluto! Ha ha!" He snickered, grinning at me. I looked him in the eye now- he'd had a growth spurt which, thankfully, had nothing to do with Monster Blood.

"Jeez, lay off it, will you? Is the thing done?" I snapped, glaring at him. However, he just laughed again, grinning ever wider.

"Cuz, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes! I AM done!" He replied, folding his arms in triumph.

I shot him a stink eye as I moved toward the now turned on computer. I retorted, "Stop it with the nicknames… Kermie." I added in a Miss Piggy voice.

His face fell into a glare. "Sheesh, alright," he muttered, turning away from me."Just wanted you to know it was working."

I smiled weakly at him. "Sorry," I said to his back. Then I turned to the glowing screen of the computer. I grinned in delight at the fact that it was already set up.

* * *

**Grady's POV**

As I sat down at the table, I jumped at the sound of a bell. I glanced down at my laptop, already set up, and grinned. Evan finally was emailing! However, I couldn't email him at the table- my parents would get suspicious of what I was writing, especially if I was hiding it from them. So, I ate as quick as I could, to try and get out of there earlier. It didn't work.

"Well! Looks like someone's hungry!" Mom exclaimed, staring at how fast I was eating. I paused, rolled my eyes, and continued eating.

"Sheesh, how much are you going to eat? Did your balancing act really exaust you that much?" Emily said, giving me an evil eye. I froze up for about half a second, then glared at her. I had been worried she had seen me balancing on the tiny windowsill when I was struggling with my window the night before. she had just been referring to when I grabbed three plates of food, a yogurt, cereal, and a drink. Mom and dad had grabbed just one plate of food each, and Emily only had a cereal and a drink. They always marveled how I could put away so much food, yet not gain a single pound. I felt like Peter from Foxtrot when they used that wording.

I decided to escape before Dad gave me a quip. I quickly finished up he waffles I had grabbed, and tossed the styrofoam plates and bowl. I finished the drink as I walked up to my room with my laptop. Down into the trashcan it went. I fumbled with the room card for a moment before I finally got it into the lock. When I was in, I jumped on the bed, Ech, there's still a ton of hair… and opened the email.

**_From: jackthegiantslayer8 _**

**_To: loonymoonie136 _**

**_Subject: Anubis?_**

**_Hi. Sorry I didn't email earlier- I had to fix the computer. (My cousin actually did that- he wouldn't let me take the credit, BTW) I have a ton of questions, but I'll just ask a few for now; I've dealt with a barrage of questions before. (These… may have been accompanied by projectiles(My cuz keeps bugging me to tell you that he gave me the word))First off: When do you sleep? I mean, you were wandering around at 9 last night, and there was nothing about you on the news or anything before then. (Or after, actually)Does that mean you're nocturnal? (Cuz again)_**

As I read through it, I could feel my grin getting wider. I finally had someone who knew what was going on with me! I had to stop and think though… he didn't know my real name, or my real email. He didn't even know what my human self looked like. I shook that thought out of my head though, and kept reading.

**_A question from my cousin: Are werewolves really weak to silver? I've always wondered that. (BTW, if I'm not supposed to know that you're a werewolf, you can just yell at Evan.)_**

I chuckled. I wondered how old Evan's cousin is. I guess he's not exactly gonna tell me any details about the kid, considering the fact that he refused to name his cousin. I kind of pictured a ten-year-old girl with his red hair.

**_Okay, back to me. I hope you can answer my questions,and tell me if you think I (or my cousin)are being rude. Well, later, Evan (And his "cousin")_**

**_P.S.- I didn't know werewolves had emails, or computers at all. Is it because of your human side?_**

**_Sent from Evan Ross's computer at 09:39:46 AM_**

I stared at the computer. Then I frowned, and muttered, "How am I going to respond to this?" I hadn't really thought about what I could say to him- I mean, what do you say to someone who knows your deepest, darkest secret? Also, I was a little mad about Evan telling his cousin. I decided to not bother with it- since Evan didn't know it was a secret. I just hoped he didn't blow it to a lot of other people. Or, well, anyone else, really. C'mon, can't a guy keep a secret? This was why I hadn't told my sister.

I thought for a little while more, and started typing. However, it wasn't like in the movies, where suddenly, you know exactly what to say, and know the specifics of what you want to type. No, it wasn't like the words just flowed out. I had never been good with writing. My English teacher, the first time he gave us an essay question, he just looked at it and shook his head. I guess he had been informed of what my writing had been like in the past. But, I thought it was a nice touch with the facepalm.

I stared at the screen for a little while longer, deliberating. However, despite being pretty bad at writing normally, I managed to piece something together that I thought read all right.

**_To: jackthegiantslayer8 _**

**_From: loonymoonie136 _**

**_Subject: RE: Anubis?_**

**_Hey, what's up? It's fine that you didn't answer last night- I kind of didn't get back to my computer 'til sunrise. :)_**

**_Okay, to answer your question: I'm normally diurnal (ask your cousin about THAT!) Ok, ok, actually, I sleep at night, except during the full moon. I am, unfortunately, affected for about a week every month. (Say anything about me being a girl and DIE, I get too much of it from my sister from the way I act every month, and she doesn't know. You don't have that excuse) _**

**_To answer the second question, I am not allergic to silver. (I actually gave a friend of mine a silver pendant) However, the whole wolfsbane thing? Totally true. Also, I'm personally allergic to some cheap metals. My entire family is. _**

I paused at this line, and thought for minute. Do I really want to put that down? I thought, pausing. Then I shook my head and started to rewrite.

**_Also, I'm personally allergic to some cheap metals. Everyone in my family is._**

I smiled. There, I thought, tapping in some more. Much better. This way, he can't tell how big my family is! If he wanted to keep his family secret, I could keep mine secret, as well. That made me think. I decided to add something in.

**_On the subject of family, I understand you want to keep your cousin out of danger. To make it easier, why not just come up with code names? That way, you don't have to worry. We can do the same with my family. :)_**

**_Well, laterz, Anubis._**

**_P.S- Please can you not tell anyone else about me? At least, not without asking. I mean, it's not like I can shout my existence from the rooftops._**

**_Sent from iMac GT-54033 computer at 10:24:53 AM_**

I grinned toothily, and leaned back in my chair as the send icon bar loaded._ There._


	7. Chapter 6: Chance meeting

**Evan's POV:**

I stared at the email. "He has a family?!" Kermit suddenly yelped in my ear.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my ear. It felt like I had a knitting needle stuck into my ear! "Don't _do _that." I snapped at him, then turned back to the computer. Then I added, "I guess he _does." _

"Weird, isn't he a werewolf?! Didn't he, like, I dunno, berserk when he first change?" He added, looking incredibly confused.

"I'll ask him," I said, turning and writing again. I decided to ask him for suggestions on code names, plus I wanted to know more about what it was like out of his wolf form.

By the time I finished, I could hear Andy calling up to us. I added her in, then hit _send. _I wanted to tell her, but decided to respect Anubis's wishes. I just hoped Kermit did. After all, he _was _just 10.

Ten minutes later, we were all screaming. Mostly because some creep we walked by was holding a plastic egg that looked like it would hold silly putty, but it was green. However, that (obviously) wasn't what scared us. What scared us was the fact that he tripped, then it flew out of his hands. It smashed against a rock, and what came out wasn't silly putty. Oh no. It had to be MONSTER BLOOD. And it grew FAST. However, while we were freaking out, the guy just calmly took out his phone and called someone.

Another guy came running down the street a few minutes later. He was, mysteriously, carrying _cleaning supplies. _However, it made sense a few moments later, when he started up the vacuum cleaner. All the MB was sucked up into the trash bag he was carrying.

"Triple-ply," he said triumphantly. "That should hold." Then he turned to us, and said, "Sorry. We got tossed a ways over by my ivy plant. He found that monster blood, and we were trying to get rid of it _before _we headed back home."

The creep misunderstood my confused look. He said, "Monster Blood is a substance that gro-"

"I know what it is," I interrupted, annoyed. "I've had to deal with it before." The creep and the other guy looked at me in surprise. Then the guy scribbled something down, and handed the paper to me. They then turned and left.

I looked at the paper once they left, and groaned. It was his email! I scrunched up the paper, and shoved it in my pocket. _How many people are going to give me their email?! _I thought. Then, we went back, so as to not run into anymore weirdos.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. We bumped into someone as we were heading back. Literally. He jumped up pretty quickly, and helped us up.

"So sorry! I was… a bit distracted. Sorry." he quickly sputtered, looking down at the ground.

Inexplicably, I smiled at him. I felt like I was seeing a friend, although he didn't look familiar at all. I apologized as well, and introduced myself.

He kept on smiling, but there was another emotion that flickered underneath. Surprisingly, he looked shocked, However, the expression quickly disappeared, and even I nearly doubted that I saw it. Nearly.

"I'm Grady. Grady Tucker. Nice to meet you, Evan." he said, smiling at me. He held out his hand. I stared at it for a moment, not comprehending. Then he looked between his hand and me, and said, "Hey, I'm not gonna bite. Shake?" Then he held his hand a bit higher.

I finally understood what was going on, and took his hand. After we shook hands, he stood there, looking a bit embarrassed. As I looked around, wondering what he was embarrassed about, I realized there was an awkward silence from my friends, as well.

I could have facepalmed, and probably would have if I wasn't suddenly so self conscious. I hadn't introduced Grady to Kermit and Andy!

I did so, and they seemed to like him. We talked for a while, getting to know each other. As we walked around town, he told us he and his family were passing through, for some kind of convention in town. He was only here for the day, though. Apparently, it was like vacation for him.

"Huh, sounds like someone else I know…" I muttered absentmindedly.

"Oh?" Grady said, looking mischievous. "Who?" I was about to answer, but then I saw Kermit, shaking his head and making slicing motions across his throat. Then I realized what I had said. Crap! I was _not _supposed to say anything! _Especially _to someone who was practically a total stranger!

"Uh, er…" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. My mind was unfortunately blank. _Oh, man… _

Andy made it worse by asking, "Yeah, what _are _you talking about? You're walking with, like, your only friends in town right now."

Then Kermit piped up. "Um, me and Evan just fixed a computer, and we were emailing a friend of his this morning, from… some time back. Heh… Right, Evan?" He gave me a quick look that said, "_get with the program, quick!" _

"Er, yeah!" I said. I grinned, probably sheepishly, at both Andy and Grady. "That's it. From… my home town."

Grady looked almost disappointed. "Oh, I see. Ok. That makes sense." Then he fell silent for a long stretch of our walk, seeming very grumpy.

I felt bad lying to Grady, but I reassured myself that it wasn't _quite_ a lie- I _had _met Anubis some time ago. That amount of time was just... a lot shorter than he thought.

Andy finally broke the silence by saying, "H-hey, look! There's a toy store!" She said this nervously, as if worried she was about to set off a _bomb._ Then she checked herself, and said, "Wait, a _toy store_?"

I stared, horrified. The toy store?! That place shut down!

Kermit just looked confused. "Wait, I thought there were no toy stores in this part of town."

"There _aren't _any." I said.


	8. Chapter 7: Training and Toy Stores

**Grady's POV:**

"There _aren't_ any." Evan said. Kermit and I looked over, startled by the tone in the teen's voice. It sounded resolute, yet... _scared _at the same time.

"Uh... are you okay, Evan?" I asked, worried. I had been grumpy, but... had I _really _caused that?

"No," Andy said, startling me, and I think Kermit. "He's not. And neither am I." I was suddenly scared. The same scary yet scared tone in Evan's voice was in Andy's. And I didn't like it. Not to mention, I still had some werewolf abilities when in human form- I could smell their fear and anger.

Suddenly, Evan leapt forward, running full speed towards the shop. "H-hey, wait!" I said, stumbling forward. I didn't know how fast I was supposed to go! I mean, c'mon, werewolf speed is a LOT more that regular human speed- I didn't want to blow my cover. So, I went very slowly, but Andy blew past me. So did Kermit.

I groaned, and ran faster to keep up. I obviously didn't go full speed, though… that would have turned quite a few heads.

Evan was stopped in front of the store, panting. Kermit looked like he was about to collapse. Andy cried, "What are you doing?!" and I nearly said the same thing, but then she clarified- "Don't go running off so suddenly without me- you could have gotten yourself killed!" That stopped me dead. _Killed? _I thought, my eyes feeling like they were going to pop out of their sockets. _What the hell is she talking about that could have _killed _him?!_

Then Kermit _did _collapse. I realized that, if I was going faster than him… that meant I should probably be about as exhausted as him. I quickly leaned over, hands on my knees. I fake panted, glad I had realized this so quickly. _Thank you, Mom and Dad! Thank you for all the hours of making me do boring observations on your experiments!_

Then I realized I wasn't so observant- Evan was talking. I quickly tried to catch up, and luckily, it seemed like he wasn't too far into whatever speech he was making.

"-and then we got out of there with the monster blood. We had NO idea what it was going to do. Anyway, we should get in there, shouldn't we?" Evan finished, turning from Kermit to Andy.

Ooor not. I shook my head, deciding to ask for details later. After all, it didn't seem like the two were about to stop on whatever mission they were doing, if that's what it was.

"Yeah, we should. C'mon, Grady!" Andy called, waving me forward. Kermit and Evan were already heading in.

Unfortunately, she chose the wrong words to get me to follow. Unfortunately, me training Grady kind of… ingrained the stuff in _me, _too. At least, when I wasn't saying the commands.

Andy had turned back now, because she apparently didn't know I was following her. She called back, "Hey, Grady, are you co- whoa WHOA **WHOA!" **she yelled while I was bowlling her over. "Hey, get off!" she yelled, pushing me out of her face.

I yelped slightly as she pushed me off, but the rational, _non_-animal side of my mind that was actually working right now said to quiet down- it wasn't reasonable for a regular human being to jump all over someone you just met.

"S-sorry," I managed to sputter, gulping down my instincts. Now that my animal side was almost completely suppressed, I realized that what I just did… was _very _embarrassing. I mean, jumping all over a girl like that! Come on!

"You _better_ be sorry!" she spat back, brushing herself off. "Sheesh, you were acting like a _dog!" _At that statement, I quickly glanced up for Evan and Kermit, hoping they hadn't heard that. I mean, come on, do I _really _want the dots connected for them?

I sighed with relief that they were already inside, the door _ding_ing as it shut. Then I looked up at Andy to see if she was still angry.

She didn't _seem _to be, but… she was red. What…? _Oh,_ I thought, becoming aware that my face was growing warm. _She's blushing. _I realized that I must have been, as well.

Then I _also _realized that I was still kind of on top of her. I quickly scrambled off, so as not to cause _more _embarrassment.

She shot me a quick glare as the red quickly faded from her face. Then she muttered, "We should get going in," and stomped off. I stared after her for a moment more before shaking off the incident and following her… _without _acting like a dog, thankfully.

* * *

**Evan's POV:**

When we got inside, I heard a _crash_ from outside, but ignored it. I had to- I was on a mission. I leaned over, afraid to look at what it could be. Just a new shop? Just a place where kids could get toys?

Or the little shop where I got the monster blood on that fateful day?

It was stuck in my head because of the fact that it had closed. No warning, no "We're closing" sale, _nothing. _Just… closed. Shut down forever to give me no answers.

I really didn't want to open my eyes to that little shop.

I'd probably snap and yell at the guy behind the counter so loudly, and I'd get tossed out for something. Being disruptive. Then I still wouldn't have my answers.

"Um, can I help you?"

My head snapped up. Kermit was looking around, picking up one of the chemistry sets. I could tell that he loved the whole shelf of them with chemicals from A-Z.

But that wasn't where the voice was coming from. The voice was coming from in front of me.

I stared at the kid standing there, barely older than me. He stood there, looking at me, waiting for a response. He was in a uniform, matching the themed colors of the store. "Sir?" he said timidly, when I didn't respond.

"U-uh…" I stuttered, stunned. This was what I was freaking out about? This little chain store with toys all over? With muzak playing softly in the background?

I heard a _ding _behind me. "Wh-what?" I heard Andy stutter. _At least I'm not the only one who's stuttering, _I thought dumbly.

I looked back, noticing Grady brush off seemingly nonexistent dust from his tee. "So… what's the rush?" he said, cool and collected. Then he smirked, quipping, "Need to buy something before they sell out?"

I rolled my eyes at his jerkiness, and I'm sure Kermit did too. I turned back to the store employee, ignoring Grady. "So," I said, raising an eyebrow (not one of my best tricks- I'm sure I looked ridiculous), "I guess you guys don't sell Monster Blood."

The kid gave me a funny look. "Sorry sir, but what's Monster Blood?" He jumped a moment later at Andy and mine's huge sighs of relief.

I turned, and walked out of the store, Andy right behind me. glancing back, I saw that Kermit and Grady were looking at each other in confusion, shrugging, and then finally following us.

Over the _ding _of the store's door, I heard the clerk say, "So you aren't buying anything?"

* * *

AN: FINALLY! I nearly forgot to put this up today! Anyway, yes, that's not _really _a cliffhanger or anything, but this is what you get. More next Tues. (Also, if anyone has suggestions for this, please send them in! Constructive criticism, not just destructive criticism, please!)


	9. Chapter 8: More Emails and Monster Blood

Ok so I know it's been over a year but I can explain. (Last updated April 7, 2015? omg) I'm back and with more chapters! And, like, an actual buffer lmao.

I'm going to try and start updating again, but monthly this time rather than weekly. Hopefully that's more manageable for me. :)

Anyway I'm back with another chapter, so enjoy me being off hiatus! :D

* * *

"So, what was that all about?" I said, standing in front of the group. I folded my arms, hoping that I looked stubborn enough to get answers.

Evan stared at me for a moment before laughing, just a chuckle. Then it turned into a full-blown belly laugh, so loud that down the street, heads were turned.

I winced, realizing this was what I had done last night. However, I didn't back down. I needed answers.

"S-sorry," he said, still laughing a bit, "It's just… were you really not listening? Oh wait, you might have been… ha ha…" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry," Andy said, stepping forward. She seemed like she was trying not to laugh, as well, and she was doing a better job of it than Evan. "We kind of maybe forgot you were new to our group."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. I said so, not putting down my arms.

She grinned, although obviously not to put me at ease. "He's a little too relieved, huh? Anyway, what we were talking about was something we dealt with just a little while ago." she replied to me.

"What were you dealing with?" I said, slowly.

"Monster Blood!" Kermit said, jumping to the front of the group. It startled all of us, and was pretty embarrassing for me. I yelped like a dog, and if I had a tail then, it would have gotten tucked between my legs.

"What the heck is… Monster Blood?" I growled, opting not to yell at Kermit for that. Just a warning to everyone out there: you don't scare werewolves unless you know what you're in for!

Kermit ignored the danger he was so blissfully unaware of. "Monster Blood is a substance that I have yet to identify, which has properties that involve it being able to grow, and, if inside another substance or object, make that grow as well. It was cursed by—"

Evan and Andy smacking him on the back of the head at the same time interrupted him.

"Tell him our whole life story, huh?!" Andy snapped at him, hands on her hips.

"Stop with the big words, you're confusing him," Evan drawled, obviously trying to suppress an angry glare.

"Uh, actually…" I said, trying to diffuse the situation. Three pairs of eyes twitched towards me, boring down. I gulped, suppressing the instinct to start a staring contest. If one of them broke eye contact, even inadvertently, that would leave me subconsciously bossing them around. I continued, carefully. "I could understand him, and all that was actually quite… interesting." I smiled that I came up with a good excuse. I hoped that my bad writing skills didn't apply to my lying skills.

All of them stared at me for a moment longer, just blinking, as if they forgot how to do anything else.

Then Evan laughed. Andy and Kermit's head's snapped towards him, giving him confused looks.

"Heh, sorry, I'm laughing a lot, aren't I?" He said to the both of them. Andy just nodded, giving him a deadpan look. "Well, it's just… this guy reminds me of someone else."

My eyes widened, just a little. Please tell me this guy wasn't going to tell anyone about me now?

Thankfully, he dropped it there, and we continued our walk, me exhausted from panic. It had been just a moment of uncertainty, but it had felt like forever. We chatted, walking down the street, Kermit spouting scientific terms like a pro. The trio told me what Monster Blood was when I asked again, but refused to tell me their history with it other than an "it was bad" from Andy.

We finally ran into my hotel, and I saw that my parents were packing up. I looked at my phone, and gasped. It was nearly 3:00! I had missed lunch, and my parents were getting ready to leave!

I ran up to them, worried about their reactions. _Are they going to be mad? Oh, please don't be mad…_ I thought, quickly coming up to my parents. I stood up straight as I could, trying not to look scared of my parents.

Thankfully, they were barely paying attention. "Hi Grady, go pack," was the most either of them said. Emily's head was stuck in her phone, opting to ignore me while our parents tried to stuff their things into the car around hers.

"So this is your family?" I spun around at the voice, eyes wide. I relaxed when I realized it was just Evan. Then the thought that he suspected had me scrambling for control over my reflexes- I held back a flinch, knowing it could be a huge tell if I tensed.

"Yeah, this is them," I said, opting for a simple smile. The two behind him stepped up, both smiling.

"It was nice to meet you!" Kermit piped up, grinning. "I certainly had fun."

"Same here," Andy said, elbowing the youngest of the three. Kermit glared at her.

Evan gave me a strange look, like he wanted to get out of there but he didn't. "Maybe we'll see each other again?" he said, looking hopefully at me.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said, sure that we would. I mean, come on, we're pen pals now, right? We'll eventually see each other again.

"Cool. Oh! Can I give you my email?" he said, seeming to realize the option. I wondered how he hadn't thought of that earlier.

I was about to say, "I already have it," but I realized that that would sound _really_ weird. Instead, I said, "Let me give you mine instead. I'm bad about returning emails."

Evan grinned. "Great!" A minute later, my real email was scribbled on a piece of paper and pen from Kermit's pocket.

We parted ways, me with a 'new' friend, and him with another of my emails.


End file.
